(a) Field
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for adjusting camera exposure.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A conventional method for adjusting camera exposure determines an exposure value of a camera based on intensity of light of all pixels input to a sensor (CCD or CMOS) of the camera. However, a lighting environment such as outdoors is too various for a camera to determine an appropriate exposure value. In particular, in case of backlight photography, light existing in the background increases an average of the light amount so that camera exposure cannot be properly set, thereby darkening an object in the foreground.
In order to solve such a problem, a method of utilizing multiple images, such as through a high dynamic range (HDR) function, may be used. However, since multiple images are used, an image alignment problem occurs when taking a motion picture of a moving object or photographing of a moving object is performed, and exposure determination cannot be properly done when photographing multiple images. Meanwhile, a specific region of an image may be preset as a region of interest, and camera exposure may be adjusted for the best view of an image in the region of interest. However, this method is impractical because it can only be used when the camera is fixed or only in a known environment.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the disclosure and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.